


The Guitar

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/112659657351/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">Prompt:</a> Teach me how to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitar

"Oi, Gaz. Teach me how to play?"

“Yeah?” Gary looks up from the guitar through long lashes. Sounds like John asking him for somethin’ is a blessing ‘stead of a curse.

“Sure, why not? Three chords an’ looks like these. Be the next Sid Vicious, yeah?”

“’Course you could, Johnny.”

God, he _means_ it. Really means it. That’s what cuts like hell. Because John Constantine isn’t gonna be anything but a petty little crook an’ he knows it. But when Gary looks at him like that, awestruck and sensual, it’s painful. Another dangerous lie John just wishes he could believe.


End file.
